ஐ Vínculo ஐ
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: ¿Quién soy yo y para qué naci?, ¿cuál es el significado? Goten fue la segunda promesa cumplida por Goku hacia Milk. Y también la prueba de su triunfo. /Escrito dedicado a Joyce.


**Disclaimer** : _Dragón Ball es de Akira Toriyama_

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Para la niña más linda de este mundo.**_

 _ **Para su corazón cálido.  
**_

 _ **Para cada uno de sus sentires.**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **—**

 **—**

 **—**

* * *

 ** **ஐ** Vínculo** **ஐ**

* * *

 **—**

 **—**

 **—**

* * *

Milk acariciaba la cabeza de Goten con cariño, mirándolo sin mirarlo, porque su mente estaba pensando en lo que pasaría mañana. Tenía un conjunto de sentimientos.

« ¿Qué es lo que diría, haría y pensaría su Gokú cuando retornara del mundo de los muertos al menos por un día? »

Le emocionaba volver a verlo, pero también las dudas asaltaban su mente. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse. Pero estaba segura que al día siguiente todas esas dudas se marcharían. Nunca se sabía con su Goku, pero ella tenía algo seguro: ella lo amaba.

—Mamá. — Goten la sorprendió, porque pensaba que el pequeño ya estaba dormido para ese momento. Entendió entonces, que el mañana no dejaba conciliar sueño a su pequeño tampoco.

Ella le había dicho que esa noche podía dormir con ella, Goten muy alegre aceptó. Ambos sabían que era la mejor manera de enfrentar todo lo sentirían al día siguiente.

Gokú regresaba a sus vidas.

Al menos por un día.

—Dime, mi amor.

— ¿A papá... le gustaré?

¿Gustarle? ¡Era más que obvio! Pero...aun así, entendía a su hijo, conocer a su padre después de siete largos años sería una impresión grande. Pero estaba segura que no solo a Goku le gustaría ese niño que ahora ella cobijaba, lo amaría.

—Claro que sí, ¡ya verás!

Goten se movió un poco para recibir mayor calor de su progenitora y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo dijo:

—Quiero dormir con él…

* * *

(...)

* * *

La batalla contra Buu trajo uno de los regalos más apreciados en el mundo para la familia Son: el regreso de Gokú – y no solo por un día.

Por mucho tiempo.

Era la primera noche que el pequeño Goten tenía a su papá bajo el mismo techo, al héroe que decían que era y había confirmado después de la batalla con Buu. Pero más que lo que era Goku por sí solo, le importaba a él de que era _su_ padre.

Tenía a su padre en su casa.

Lo conocía ya.

Lo amaba tanto.

Lo admiraba mucho.

Gohan dormitaba a su lado, al contrario de él, Gohan parecía en un profundo sueño y que nada lo sacaría tan fácil de él. ¿Cómo podía dormir así?, se preguntó.

Gohan tenía dibujado en el rostro una sonrisa que poco a poco parecía crecer . En un susurro, Goten juró escuchar a Gohan mencionar a la señorita Videl.

Se levantó sin saber exactamente qué haría, pero claramente dormir no.

Caminó por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta donde dormía su mamá y ahora junto a su _papá_. Tuvo el impulso de tocar la puerta, pero no lo hizo.

Regresó a su habitación

* * *

(...)

* * *

La manera que Goku se había unido a la familia, como si siempre hubiera estado presente fue inverosímil. Pero sí, faltaba algo.

Goten amaba a su papá. Ese niño había nacido del amor y para amar, no le fue difícil amar a su padre con todo brío, pero ¿estaba seguro que ya había formado ese vínculo padre-hijo que había deseado muchas veces con avidez?

¿Existía ese vínculo?

* * *

(...)

* * *

El día que formó aquel vínculo no lo supo, pero lo que sí logró saber era lo inquebrantable que ahora lo sentía.

Entre una pregunta a su amigo de toda la vida a él sobre cómo era el señor Goku con él, supo responder todo, absolutamente todo contando que Goten había dormido con su papá, y que este le acarició la cabeza como su mamá, pero en realidad de manera diferente.

— ¿Cómo de manera diferente? —preguntó el otro niño.

Goten colocó su dedo índice izquierdo tocando su labio inferior. Pensó una respuesta más clara para darse a entender, pero no la encontró.

El vínculo que tenía con el héroe de la tierra era especial, pero inexplicable.

— ¿Será porque por fin tienes papá?— preguntó Trunks con aquella ingenuidad de niño que es.

La respuesta de Goten fue un "no" contundente. No era porque "por fin" conocía a su papá. Era porque ese vínculo con su papá ya lo tenía siempre, solo que ahora lo sentía y era maravilloso.

 _El vínculo siempre existió._

Ese vínculo lo tuvo desde que fue concebido. El vínculo de la esperanza y del infinito amor que se tenían sus padres.

De una promesa.

De un triunfo en la batalla, no solo contra los androides y contra Cell. Del triunfo de un "todo estará bien" y que "el amor está encima de todo". Frases que se toman con baladí.

Pero claro que no lo son. Porque había pasado que sí había triunfado el amor y la promesa de las palabras entre llantos de ChiChi diciendo "Goku, no te perdonaré si no regresas. Tienes que volver"

Y Goku regresó.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Goten nunca existió en un mundo donde Goku perdió antes de luchar contra lo que le quitaría, no solo su familia, también sus sueños.

Goten era la personificación de "Gokú ganó esta pelea y defendió lo que tenía que defender"

* * *

(...)

* * *

En otra alba, Goten se levantó con el cuidado de no despertar a su querido hermano mayor y de puntillas se dirigió hasta la habitación de sus padres.

Cruzó el umbral y como sabía, su mamá no se encontraba porque se despertaba antes que la onomatopeya del gallo sonora, para preparar el— gran— desayuno para tres estómagos saiyajin y uno humano.

Su papá dormitaba casi en toda la cama, con las piernas y brazos estirados y las sábanas en el suelo. Sus ronquidos eran sonoros, música para los oídos del pequeño.

Como ya acostumbraba, se acostó como pudo en el pequeño espacio que dejaba Goku, y como siempre, Goku sin abrir los ojos todavía le hizo más campo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te quiero, papá. — le hizo saber Goten con alegría.

Goku abrió los ojos y se colocó para mirarlo.

— ¡Je, yo también!

Le acarició la cabeza paternalmente y el sueño venció a ambos de nuevo.

Goten para Goku era más que el segundo hijo, era la prueba de que había cumplido otra promesa importante a ChiChi. Porque Goku cumple sus promesas.

Y Goten era imposible de no amar. Así tal cual.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 **—**

 **—**

 **—**

 **Notas de autora:  
**

 **¡Joyce,** _te adoro mucho_ **!**

 _Gracias por sentir y ser una persona maravillosa._

 _Me da mucha felicidad que te haya gustado este regalito._

 _Como te dije ayer, que pases una feliz navidad y muchas más._

 _Siempre sé tú misma, esa Joyce con corazón tan cálido_

 _que calienta todo lo frio de este mundo._

 _El que es feliz, hace feliz a los demás._

 _Porque si uno se ama primero, sabrá amar a los demás._

 _En este mundo **Gris** , necesitamos gente con luz como tú._

 _Te quiero._


End file.
